Una forma de resolver
by Lila Negra
Summary: Levi cae una y otra vez en la misma forma de resolver los afectos. Pero una conversación con Hange le hace ver que quizás hay otras maneras mejores. Un suave LevihHan con hints de otras parejas que no se concretan, en honor a la #nonhate awareness week y el amor a todas las ships! Cover por Oh-Warukunai.


**Una forma de resolver**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Como ya saben, SnK no me pertenece. Ya quisieran (?).

 **Advertencias:** Se alude a contenido de _A choice with no regrets_ , si no lo leyeron ni vieron el ova, puede que se les pierda algo.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué te empecinás con eso del sexo?

\- ¿Empecinar? Tengo en ello un interés legítimo.

\- Ah, dale… ¡No todo se resuelve con sexo! Es la única salida que siempre le ves a las cosas, Levi.

Hange jugaba en su silla, hamacándose, mientras miraba a Levi como si fuera su hermana mayor. Según el tema sobre el cual discutieran, intercambiaban roles: quién regañaba a quién, quién cuidaba de quién. Ya se conocían lo bastante como para entenderse en cualquiera de los dos lugares. En esta ocasión, ella se había tomado muy a pecho las sugerencias de Levi y se sentía en el deber de aconsejarlo. Él, por su parte, parecía bastante frustrado por su comentario.

\- No es verdad. No sé por qué decís eso.

\- ¡Vamos, hacé un poco de memoria, y con honestidad, por favor! ¿Qué hay de esos chiquillos, Farlan e Isabel? Siempre hablabas de ellos como si fueran parejas sexuales.

Levi casi la prende fuego con los ojos.

\- ¡Te prohíbo hablar de ellos con esa ligereza, maldita cuatroojos! ¡No tenés idea de lo que ellos significaban para mí!

\- Claro que tengo idea, te conozco hace años, Levi. Eran como tus hermanitos menores. Querías cuidarlos. Querías lo mejor para ellos y aún hoy no te perdonás el no haberlos podido salvar, a pesar de que no estaba en tus manos realmente. Por eso te señalo como algo ridículo que hables de ellos así, como si se acostaran, cosa que estoy segura de que no hacían.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! No quiero escuchar tus asquerosidades retorcidas, solo vos podrías interpretarlo así.

\- En serio, preguntale a cualquiera, todos lo entendemos así, tenés una forma extraña, posesiva y carnal de referirte a ellos. Pero bien, pensemos en Erwin, con él hiciste lo mismo.

\- Eso fue distinto. Eso fue… un desliz.

\- Oh, vamos, no lo fue. Una vez que asumiste que él era la razón para permanecer en la Legión, por algún motivo se te metió en la cabeza que tenías que acostarte con él. Erwin tuvo que agarrarte las muñecas, mirarte a los ojos y decirte claramente: "En verdad, no querés acostarte conmigo. Andá a tu cuarto y pensá en qué es lo que estás buscando en esto, porque acá no lo vas a encontrar".

Levi se sonrojó y miró para otro lado, intentando disimular.

\- ¿C—cómo sabés qué fue lo que me dijo?

\- Él me lo contó, naturalmente. Esa fue una de las primeras imágenes que me hice de vos: un niñato caprichoso, que por manejar bien las espadas se creía no sé qué, y que pensaba que entre todas las cosas que podía forzar con su voluntad estaba su propia sexualidad y la de sus compañeros.

\- No es una imagen muy alentadora. No veo cómo eso te trae hasta aquí.

\- ¿A ser tu amiga? Bueno, al principio creo que me compadecí. Todavía lo hago, un poco.

\- Ya veo.

\- No te hagas el ofendido, dale. Esto de Eren es una estupidez. En verdad no querés acostarte con un niño al que le llevás 15 años, ni un poco.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiero, entonces, a ver si sabés tanto?

\- ¡Claro que sé tanto! ¡Es evidente lo que querés! Le tenés afecto, porque es un buen chico y está a tu cuidado, y te sentís pésimo porque sobre vos recae la responsabilidad de matarlo si alguna vez las autoridades lo deciden así. Y tu manera de manejar ese peso insoportable que no deberías llevar encima, que nadie debería llevar, es creer que querés cogértelo. Pero la posta, la más pura verdad, es que lo querés como un hijo. En él te ves vos mismo, te ves vos de chico, huérfano, lastimado, fuerte, y con ese sentido de la ética por completo desproporcionado. Sólo querés cuidarlo y darle una mejor vida que la que vos tuviste.

Levi se hundió en la silla. Las palabras de Hange lo atravesaban, le marcaban el herido corazón, lo dejaban desarmado. Algo de lo que ella decía podía ser cierto. Sí, tal vez.

\- ¿Y qué es… qué es lo que podría hacer que… qué llenaría ese vacío… que vos decís que quiero llenar con sexo?

Hange sonrió.

\- Me alegra que preguntes. Para algo somos humanos y no animales, tenemos muchas otras formas de amar además del sexo. Te voy a decir lo que podés hacer. Podés, para empezar, ser más amable. No hagas chistes groseros, por dios, sé que querés ser gracioso pero no es la manera. Si tan solo sonrieras más a menudo los demás vamos a entender. Preguntale a la gente cómo se siente… podés toma a alguien de la mano… sentarte a su lado…

Mientras Levi inexplicablemente movía su silla frente a la de ella, Hange empezó a hablar más pausado, siguiéndolo con la mirada y tratando de adivinar qué estaba pasando. Respaldo contra respaldo, quedaban muy cerca. Él se sentó a horcajadas, observándola fijamente. Colocó las manos sobre el respaldo y se quedó muy quieto.

\- Podés abrazar a una persona… darle una palmada en el hombro, una caricia… mirarla a los ojos… no sé, hasta un beso es más razonable que coger.

Trataba de parecer calmada pero comenzaba a serle difícil porque el rostro de Levi estaba a centímetros del suyo. Le dio la impresión de que algo de lo que estaba diciendo hacía el efecto contrario al esperado. Lo comprobó cuando él, sencillamente, se inclinó y la besó, interrumpiendo su discurso. Un beso chiquitito, apenas apoyó los labios en los suyos. Hange se sonrojó violentamente mientras analizaba la situación. Él levantó una mano y le palmeó el hombro. Después lo masajeó en lo que ella adivinó pretendía ser una caricia. Probablemente él estaba contando los segundos, porque de la nada se separó de su boca.

\- ¿Así?

Hange se sentía un poco extraña. Pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera mal. Con una sonrisa de lado, se encogió de hombros.

\- No exactamente, pero… - La expresión de Levi estaba expectante. - …sí, algo así.

Estiró un brazo buscando el de él. Tomó su mano y le hizo entrelazar los dedos. Él observaba todo con mucha atención.

\- Sí… definitivamente algo así.

Eren nunca terminaría de entender por qué el capitán, de pronto, había empezado a cuidar más de él. Se extendía un poco más en las conversaciones, le sonreía, incluso una vez llegó a abrazarle. Se dio cuenta de que podía contar con él, que podía consultarle cuando tenía dudas o miedo, que podía confiar. A veces, reconocía un intercambio de miradas entre él y la líder de escuadrón Hange Zoe, y recordaba vagamente a sus padres consultándose con los ojos antes de responderle a sus preguntas de niño. No comprendía nada de eso, para ser sinceros, pero por mucho que no entendiera, ninguna otra cosa lo hubiera hecho más feliz.

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** oook, perdón por lo super OOC de este fic D: Un poco nació como una broma en torno al hecho de que en el fandom emparejamos a Levi con todo lo que se mueva XD Después conocí a la linda Oh-Warukunai (oh-warukunai . tumblr . com), que es fan del LeviHan, y lo convertí en un LeviHan para ella (que es quien hizo el fanart que acompaña). Y lueeego vino esta idea del #nonhate awareness week en Tumblr, según la cual debía publicar algo sobre una pareja que no fuera mi favorita para llenar el fandom de amor y desarmar las warships, y bien, decidí publicar esto! Espero que les guste a lxs fans del LeviHan n.n Yo creo que el LevixHange es una ternurita, me gustó mucho escribir esto.

 _29 de Marzo de 2017_

 _31 de Mayo de 2017_


End file.
